idolish7fandomcom-20200223-history
First Stage
is the second episode of the first season and the second episode overall of the IDOLiSH7 anime adaptation being produced by TROYCA. This episode was screened in advance on November 2, 2017 in Japan. After the live screening, the first and second episode were being broadcast for free on November 3, 2017 at 12:00 (JST). However the official air date of the episode was on January 1, 2018. __TOC__ Overview It's time for IDOLiSH7's first concert. Confident in her abilities to promote such a promising and talented group, Tsumugi ambitiously reserves a large outdoor venue for the event. Will they be able to fill all three thousand seats? Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Song Appearance *MONSTER GENERATiON Game and Anime Differences Chapter 2: Challenging the First Concert Part 1: Manager’s Proposal! *In the game, Kinako does not die. The TV is already on. **Tsumugi: Ah……! TRIGGER’s coming out! **Banri: Ah, Tsumugi-san, do you like TRIGGER? **Tsumugi: Yes! Their songs are cool and attractive, and all three of them have an aura about them. *Gaku says "Secret….? Soba?" instead of just "Soba?" *Starting from here, some of the screen are moved around in the anime, so this won't be in chronological order as this is following the game's story order. Part 2: Starting Concert Preparation *Kinako comes into the room and that section is taken out of the anime. *During the part division, Tsumugi is present and actually there with them while they're picking. *While taking the picture, Yamato comments on Sogo's expression. **Yamato: That’s a grave expression you got there. **Sogo: Huh…..? **Yamato: Do you actually have some nefarious reason for not wanting your picture put on the site? Like, you’re actually a wanted criminal, or something? **Sogo: …….no, I don’t. I can’t turn back now. **Yamato: Haha. You sound like you’re going off to a battlefield. **Sogo: It’s something similar, isn’t it? Part 3: What Everyone Likes *Yamato does not have a part of what he likes in the game story. *Mitsuki says a line about Zero that was taken out of the anime. **So, someday…. When I debut and become an idol just like him, it’d be nice to meet him again one more time. *Sogo does not have a part of what he likes in the game story. *When Tsumugi asks Nagi what he likes, he responds with **Nagi: My favorite things are pretty girls. In other words, you. Manager. **Tsumugi: Ah, ahaha. Thanks…. Umm, could you tell me something that would be easier to put on the website? *Oh yea... The official design of Kokona was never released until the anime. *There was a small section that was taken out during Iori's part. **Iori: What do I like? **Tsumugi: Yes. I thought I would put it on the website. **Iori: Rather than worrying about that, isn’t there something more meaningful you could put up? Like our coming schedule. **Tsumugi: W-well, that’s, I plan to make that after this…… **Iori: …………. What I like, huh…… this is going on the website, correct? **Tsumugi: Yes. *During Tamaki's part in the game, Tsumugi is taking Tamaki and Yamato's measurement for their costumes. Yamato lets Tamaki go first after being denied of letting him have a bite of Tamaki's King Pudding. Yamato ends up eating pudding while Tamaki is being measured and Tamaki gets mad just like in the anime. Part 4: The Right Stuff *The entire part with Banri and the fliers was an Anime only scene. *Both Riku and Sogo get complimented by the girls in the game, rather than just Riku. *The part where Otoharu asks Tsumugi about the tickets, Otoharu was not present in the game story and this was Tsumugi monologue. Part 5: Learning from the First Concert *TRIGGER lines are taken out.'' **Tenn: You too, Gaku. Telling Ryuu to strip is inexcusable. **Tenn: We’re pros who make ourselves known through singing and dancing. Aren’t you mistaking us for strippers? If what you’re aiming for is a cheap reaction, then I doubt you have pride. **Gaku: You’re an annoying brat, you know that… I was talking about the sunburn left from his sandals. You got a kick out of that too, didn’t you? **Tenn: Repeat the first half of that. **Gaku: It’s amazing how unfazed you can be after being called a modern day angel. Even though you’re a cold-hearted hedgehog with a split personality. **Gaku: …is what I said. Did you hear me this time, Tenn? **Ryuunosuke: Gaku, that’s going too far. You too, Tenn… **Tenn: It’s only natural to give the performance the fans want. **Gaku: What about the performance I want? I’m sorry, I said too much. **Tenn: If this were the stage, and you were in the audience, I’d tell you again a million times. **Insert Tennn's "''simply standing" line and Ryunosuke's "For my sake" lines. **Ryuunosuke: No, um, that’s not it. I’ll be careful from now on, so please try to get along. **Gaku: We do get along. So well that I wanna stretch out his cheeks to the limit. **Tenn: So well that I want to kick his shin until he shrinks. **Ryuunosuke: ……that’s different from the friends I know…… **Gaku: The city is severe. Category:Anime episodes